Jodido Bastardo Ardiente
by LittleTsubaki
Summary: Su cuerpo ardía de deseo con solo tenerlo cerca. Desde el mismo instante que lo conoció, le atrajo de una forma que no podía ser normal, seguía sin entender cómo podía encenderla con lo más mínimo. Jamás mencionó esto a alguien. Era su secreto. Un sucio y jodido secreto. ¡Dios la librará de caer alguna vez en sus garras! No saldría voluntariamente de ahí. DoumaShinobu
1. Capítulo 1

**Notas autora: Hola xD Me disculpo si el capítulo se ve algo desordenado. Publico desde mi celular. Y siempre se ve diferente a como queda en el documento de Word. Gracias por leer, y si alguien conoce otro fic de esta pareja, por favoooor, dejen link. Llevo días buscando y no encuentro mucho.****Habrá también parejas secundarias, aunque no estoy muy segura de cuáles. Me despido :B**

**Capítulo 1**

Lo conocía y lo odiaba. Douma estaba cerca de la barra, coqueteando con otra chica que se convertiría en una más para su lista. Dirigió la mirada a sus acompañantes, Kanao y Aoi charlaban entre ellas. Lo que sería una noche maravillosa para celebrar el noviazgo de Kanao y Tanjirou, se estaba convirtiendo en una mierda.

Sus compañeras, indiferentes al bastardo que se encontraba a unos metros de ellas, comentaban alegres. No podía prestar atención a una sola de sus palabras. Quería levantarse, dirigirse a aquel maldito y desahogar todo el odio que sentía hacia él. Respiró profundo y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Se obligó a tranquilizarse y a borrar de su mente la existencia de ese jodido imbécil.

Recordó las lágrimas de su hermana, lo que sufrió al descubrir que le fue infiel. Era un jodido mujeriego sinvergüenza. Cuando Kanae lo encaró ni siquiera fingió arrepentimiento, simplemente aceptó que lo había hecho porque estaba aburrido de ella. No tenía un corazón latiendo en su pecho, tanto amor que sentía su hermana por él y no le importaba nadie. Nadie más que él y sus jodidos caprichos.

Dirigió su mirada hacia dónde estaba, y para su maldita mala suerte, él ya había notado su presencia. Su corazón quería salirse del pecho mientras lo veía acercarse a ella. Su sonrisa, su maldita sonrisa. Bebió lo que quedaba de su cerveza de un trago. Kanao y Aoi se levantaron para bailar en algún momento. Sola. Estaba sola.

—¿A quién tenemos aquí? La pequeña Shinobu. —le habló al oído. Sus cuerpo se estremeció sintiendo su aliento cálido en la oreja, la invadió el olor de su perfume y ese algo más que siempre la había vuelto loca.

Cerró los ojos, y maldijo mil veces lo que siempre había provocado su presencia en ella. Su cuerpo ardía de deseo con solo tenerlo cerca. Desde el mismo instante que lo conoció, le atrajo de una forma que no podía ser normal, seguía sin entender cómo podía encenderla con lo más mínimo. Jamás mencionó esto a alguien. Era su secreto. Un sucio y jodido secreto. ¡Dios la librará de caer alguna vez en sus garras! No saldría voluntariamente de ahí.

Cuando lo vio sonriendo, sintió deseos de estrellarle algo en la cara. Lo que fuera. ¿Cómo diablos podía ser tan guapo? ¿Cómo diablos podía desearlo tanto? ¿Por qué a él?

—¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? —Douma le hablaba tan cerquita de la cara, que sintió las mejillas ardiendo. Esperaba que el ambiente oscuro, levemente iluminado, ocultara su reacción.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le dio una de sus sonrisas falsas, esas que había practicado por tanto tiempo.

—Estoy de paso. —le acarició la mejilla. —Me alegra ver que te has vuelto más hermosa.

De un manotazo le quito la mano. —No te atrevas a tocarme.

—¿Sigues enojada conmigo? —parecía sorprendido. —¡Han pasado tres años, mariposa!

Mariposa. Como odiaba que la llamara así.

—El tiempo no borra lo que hiciste. —estaba molesta y no lo trato de disimular. —Y no vuelvas a llamarme así.

—Ni siquiera Kanae es tan rencorosa como tú. —agregó él. —Ella me perdonó.

—No es cierto.

—Claro que sí, Mariposa. Anoche estuvimos juntos.

Su corazón se detuvo. ¿Estuvieron juntos? ¿A qué se refería con eso. No, Kanae no pudo haberlo perdonado. Es mentira. Estaba mintiendo. Era un jodido experto en decir mentiras.

Él vio la confusión a través de su semblante serio, y para punzar más aún, agregó: —Fue una compañía maravillosa.

¿Kanae durmió con él? ¿Estuvieron juntos de nuevo? ¿Por qué la idea le dolía tanto? Siguió fingiendo indiferencia. Tomó la cerveza de Kanao y bebió otro trago. Uno grande. Douma soltó una risa encantadora, sospechando tal vez, que estaba enojada y no la razón real. Le dolía pensar en ellos dos juntos. Aunque no tenía ningún derecho. Su hermana lo conoció primero. Su hermana era su ex. Y al parecer, su hermana compartía mucho más de lo que ella podía darle.

—¡No vemos luego! —le dio un beso en la mejilla. Arruinando así, su noche completamente.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas: Espero que les guste xD****Gracias por los comentarios y bueno, amo este ship tóxico (? y rondó por ahí buscando fanarts.****Lástima que no encontremos mucho de ellos, pero yo aquí seguiré, si nadie escribe, pues lo haré yo 3 **

**Capítulo 2**

Shinobu trataba de disimular el enojo mientras veía como su hermana desayunaba tranquilamente. ¿Tenía derecho a reprochar? No, por supuesto que no. Y ni siquiera estaba segura de cual era la verdadera razón por la que estaba enojada. Kanae podía hacer de su vida lo que le diera la regalada gana y Douma también, pero pensar en ellos dos juntos, le revolvía el estómago.

—Anoche vi a Douma. —la vio tensarse.

—Sí, bueno. No me importa. —respondió Kanae haciéndose la desinteresada.

—Lo vi irse con un chica. —agregó para picar un poco.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo era? —su hermana no disimulo el interés y la notable decepción.

—¡Eres patética! —dijo asqueada. —Me dijo que se vieron, que lo perdonaste y aún peor, que pasaron la noche juntos. —Kanae no respondió y pudo notar un poco de vergüenza en su expresión. —Él nunca va a cambiar. ¿Por qué sigues creyendo en sus palabras? De verdad, de verdad eres patética.

—Ya para, sí. Por favor.

—Eres la típica amiga date cuenta. —mencionó esto último, para herirla un poco, pues su hermana siempre juzgo a ese tipo de mujer, y ahora, se había convertido en lo que tanto odio. Demostrando, las vueltas de la vida y cómo la cara de la moneda cambiaba.

—¡No lo entiendes! —se fue sin más.

Shinobu era una maldita, sí. Estaba celosa, siempre había estado celosa de su hermana. Kanae era todo lo que no podía ni siquiera aspirar a ser, además, tenía a un hombre que ella deseaba y como se odiaba por desearlo tanto. Douma era todo lo que ella detestaba en un hombre, y aún así, se derretía por él. Era jodidamente enfermo lo que sentía por él. A veces, le aterraba pensar que no lo rechazaría si se presentará la oportunidad.

Todo era carnal. Lo sabía. Lo único que le interesaba de él, era su cuerpo y todo lo que podía hacerle sentir. Le excitaba imaginar de lo que era capaz aquel hombre experimentado. Kanae mencionó más de una vez sus habilidades en la cama y tal vez de ahí venía su curiosidad. Necesitaba confirmarlo.

Envío un mensaje a Tomioka. Necesitaba sexo de distracción antes de irse a clases. Su amistad llevaba años, además de ser el comodín cuando tenía ganas, era su confidente. Aunque, la mayoría del tiempo, su amistad era más una enemistad a muerte donde se agredían verbalmente el uno al otro.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Al salir de clases lo encontró. Luciendo casual y coqueteando con una que otra víctima que voluntariamente se acerca a a preguntarle algo, mientras él seguramente fingía jugar con su teléfono. Douma llamaba la atención aunque no quisiera hacerlo y eso la fastidiaba aun más. Destruía sus nerviosas y ella que siempre presumió ser una mujer de mente fría, y calmada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, y casi le da un shock cuando alzó la mirada y le sonrió de esa jodida forma que solo él podía hacerlo. Juraría que escuchó suspiros de varias chicas a su alrededor. —Sabes que Kanae no estudia aquí.

—Sí, Mariposa. —le respondió dándole un beso en los labios. —Vengo por ti.

Shinobu quedó en blanco por unos segundos. ¿La besó? Fue algo simple. Un mínimo roce. Nada de importancia. Entonces, por qué se sentía de esa manera, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y un sonrojo que seguro no le pasaría inadvertido al cabrón que tenía en frente.

—Sube. —le ordenó, y ella obedeció.

Luego de unos minutos y ya en carretera, reaccionó con un poco de sentido común.

—¿A dónde vamos? Supongo que Kanae te envío por mi. —se sentía nerviosa como si fuese una adolescente en su primer cita con el chico que le gusta.

—Supones mal. —la miró de reojo. —¿Te gusta mi auto?

—No.

—Bien, por suerte no es mío. Lo tomé prestado de Akaza.

—Cuando dices que lo tomaste prestado, ¿Akaza sabe que te lo prestó?

Se encogió de hombros. —Solo tomé sus llaves, seguramente ya se entero y sabe que fui yo. —le pasó su celular. En la pantalla se marcaba un total de 53 llamadas perdidas. —¿Ves? Creo que está enamorado de mi, por eso no puede pasar un segundo sin oír mi voz.

—Te va a matar. —le dijo Shinobu viendo el teléfono. Por curiosidad entró a la galería.

—Mariposa, yo no haría eso sí fuera tú. —dijo soltando una risilla, pero sin ninguna intención de evitar que lo hiciera.

Se puso colorada al encontrar fotos y videos de mujeres semi o completamente desnudas, aunque sus rostros no se veían, notó que pertenecían a diferentes mujeres. Lo miró con asco.

—No hay ninguna de tu hermana, si es lo que estás pensado.

—Eres asqueroso. —lo dijo, aunque tenía mucha curiosidad de ver más de lo que había ahí. Principalmente, un vídeo donde reconoció que era de él teniendo sexo con una chicha. En la miniatura sólo se veía el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer abriendo las piernas y las caderas de Douma apretadas contra la pelvis de esta.

—La curiosidad mató al gato, Mariposa. —era un desvergonzado. Sin ningún respeto por aquellas mujeres. —No me mires así, eres la única que ha tocado mi celular.

—Sí, claro. Eres una basura.

—Eres especial, Mariposa. —dijo mientras entraban a un estacionamiento.

—¿Dónde estamos? —le preguntó nerviosa. —¿Y mi hermana?

—Te dije que no tenía nada que ver con ella. —le tomó la mano. —¿Te he dicho que eres hermosa?

—Al grano, por favor. —no tenía tiempo que perder.

—Quiero coger contigo, Mariposa.

Bueno, definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Shinobu soltó unas risillas.

—Muy gracioso, ja ja ja. —rodó los ojos. Aunque su corazón latía tan rápido que iba a salirse de su pecho.

—Hablo en serio, Mariposa. Me pones la verga dura. —llevo su mano a la entrepierna, donde Shinobu pudo comprobar que efectivamente, estaba tan duro como una jodida piedra. —¿Qué dices?

—¡Estás loco! —no, no había retirado la mano de su entrepierna. Le gustaba sentir su pene debajo de su palma. —¡Sales con mi hermana!

Douma no lo estaba negando, y le dolió. Shinobu se sentía decepcionada, esperaba una negativa, alguna excusa mínima para poder aceptar y no sentir culpa. Retiró la mano, miro hacia el frente, no podía hablar así que no dijo nada.

—Yo no sé lo diré. Tú no sé lo dirás. No lo sabrá.

—No puedo hacerle eso. —lo miró con rabia. Hijo de puta. Perro sarnoso. Bastardo arrogante. Escoria inmunda.

—Me deseas. Lo sé. Lo sabes. —le acarició la mejilla. Y la besó, sintió su lengua pidiendo acceso a su boca. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo juntar, se separó. —Mariposa, te juro que no te vas a arrepentir.

—Me das asco.

—Lo sé, pero cojo rico.

—Mucho ego, ¿no? Presumido de mierda.

—Tal vez. ¿Quieres probar si solo presumo?

—Llévame a casa. —no tenía fuerza para salir del auto e ir a buscar como regresar por sus medios a casa, así que solo espero, pidiéndole al cielo que no le ganara la tentación.

Douma chasqueo la lengua. —Con las ganas que tenía de oírte gemir otra vez.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con demasiada sorpresa. ¿Cuándo la había escuchado?

—Estabas con Giyuu. —le dijo. —Nosotros íbamos de salida cuando los escuchamos coger en el sofá. —el auto estaba en marcha otra vez. —Tu hermana no quiso salir hasta que terminaron.

—No es cierto.

—Por supuesto que sí, Mariposa. —la miró de reojo. —Me encanta como gimes, y cuando terminas. Te juro que me muero de ganas de…

—¡Te callas!

—Suenas tan tierna.

Estaba muerta de vergüenza. Douma no parecía querer cambiar de tema. Y ella, pues… creía recordar que día fue… ¡Diosito Santo! No quería pensar en eso. No, no y no. Tenía que aprender a cerrar la boca cuando cogía. Tomioka se lo había repetido muchas veces, que hacía tanto ruido que lo escuchaba el barrio entero. Y que algunas de sus vecinas, le habían pedido que fueran más silenciosos.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notas:**

**Hola! Lamento la demora… ya conocen la excusa de las clases y bueno, estaba finalizando el año lectivo (Todavía me falta un examen, pero meeeehhh… hay que actualizar) y a esto sumen mis citas médicas (Estoy en mi octavo mes de embarazo) así que tiempo, aunque he tenido, tuve que invertirlo en otras obligaciones.**

**Quiero aclarar que en mi país, la palabra "Puto" no hace referencia a la homosexualidad, sino a… pues un hombre con muchas parejas sexuales también puede usarse como maldición, maldita sea, etc. Creo que en el contexto se entiende, pero lo aclaro por si acaso. Nunca se sabe. **

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo y no los defraude. **

**Capítulo 3**

Giyuu no parecía prestar la suficiente atención a su dilema. Shinobu solo sentía deseos de arrancarse el cabello, y en parte sabía que todo era porque de verdad quería aceptar la propuesta de Douma. El jodido problema era su hermana, no podía hacerle eso, así ella fuera una idiota completamente ciega que no quería ver lo tóxica y dañina que era su relación. Además, ¿qué la hacía pensar que ella no terminaría en la misma situación que Kanae? También, su ansiedad se debía al miedo de caer en sus garras y no poder salir de ahí, Douma era como una droga, una maldita droga.

—Solo hazlo. —fueron las palabras de su supuesto mejor amigo.

—No puedo. Es mi hermana. —le respondió como la más obvio.

—¡Por favor! —puso los ojos en blanco y parecía bastante asqueado. —Si eso realmente te importara, no vendrías a mi planteándome un dilema. Porque te conozco lo suficiente, como para saber que lo que quieres es una especie de permiso o redención de mi parte. ¿Y sabes qué? Lo haré. Vuela nalgas con ese tipo hasta que te aburras y luego, cada quién que siga su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Todos los hombres son asquerosos! —sentención, pero muy en el fondo sabía que el maldito tenía razón. Tomioka la conocía demasiado bien, y eso de cierta forma le confortaba y al mismo tiempo le molestaba. ¿Cuánto de ella había dejado al descubierto con él?

—¡Ay, sí! ¡Santa Shinobu! Deja de hacerte la digna. —se acercó a ella, la tomó por la barbilla. —Si tantas ganas le tienes, vas y te las quitas. Pero no vengas a hacerte la correcta conmigo, cuando los dos conocemos la clase de persona que eres. Y ciertamente, no eres una hipócrita, menos contigo misma.

—No quiero ser la causante de sus lágrimas. —le dijo.

—Entonces, no lo hagas y mantente alejada de ese tipo. —le sonrió. —¿No te basta conmigo?

Soltó una risilla. —Eres más que suficiente, y lo sabes.

—Siempre he pensado que eres una jodida ninfómana y que por más que haga, jamás estás satisfecha.

—¡Sí, sí! Bien dicen que todo hombre desea una mujer que quiera sexo 24/7 hasta que realmente aparece.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que últimamente no me dejas ni respirar? —le dijo mirando hacia abajo, donde Shinobu le acariciaba el miembro descaradamente. —¿Ves lo que te digo?

—¿No quieres? —le dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—No he dicho eso. —le dio un beso en la boca. —Pero no puedo ayudarte si lo que verdaderamente deseas es cogerte al novio de tu hermana.

—No soy novios. —respondió enojada.

—Pues algo tienen esos dos. —él la besó antes de que respondiera. Shinobu le mordió el labio un poco más fuerte de lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, tal vez, inconscientemente solo quería causarle dolor por tener razón.

—¿Quieres coger conmigo o no? —le dijo para que zanjarán el maldito tema de una buena vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Shinobu no podía dormir. Tomioka estaba a su lado, roncando como una carcacha vieja, aunque quería culparlo, la verdad es que sus ronquidos no eran el problema, cuando se quedaba dormida, no había poder divino que la despertara. Tonteaba en Facebook y ponía algunas imágenes con graciosas en sus estados de Whatsapp, cuando le llegó un mensaje de un número desconocido. Su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido. ¿Cómo consiguió su número de teléfono?

"_Qué haces despierta, Mariposa?"_

Solo había un idiota que se refería a ella de esa manera. ¡PUTO DOUMA! Pensó mientras le respondía.

"_Cómo conseguiste mi número?"_

Douma:

"_Por qué siempre eres tan grosera conmigo?_

_No puedo dormir y veo que tampoco tú"_

Shinobu:

"_Quién te dio mi número?"_

Douma:

"_Se lo robé a tu hermana"_

Shinobu:

"_Define robar"_

Douma:

"_Como está dormida, revise su celular_

_Por cierto, me robé unas fotografías que tiene tuyas_

_Un viaje a la playa_

_Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, te lo he dicho?"_

Shinobu:

"_REVISASTE SU CELULAR?_

_ERES UN ASQUEROSO_

_MIS FOTOS?_

_MALDITO PERVERTIDO"_

Douma:

"_Solo las fotos!_

_No me interesaba nada más_

_Quería alguna donde salieras tu_

_Y tuve mucha suerte_

_Hay varias en traje de baño"_

Shinobu se sintió tan avergonzada. Recordaba esa sesión de fotos. Como Kanae había comprado un teléfono nuevo, con una cámara mucho mejor que el suyo, decidieron usarlo para sacar fotos. No quería responder. Lo dejó en visto. Por alguna razón se sentía cohibida con su cuerpo. Sabía que no estaba mal, tenía un cuerpo lindo, algunas estrías por allí, y bastante celulitis, pero Giyuu siempre le decía que, a los hombres de verdad, no le interesaban esas cosas. Tenía que aceptar, que Tomioka había creado bastante confianza en ella cuando se trataba de su cuerpo. Él la hacía sentir hermosa, porque para sus ojos, ella era hermosa. En cambio, Douma la hacía sentir insegura, el cabrón podía tener cualquier mujer que deseara, incluso modelos, así como su hermana.

Douma:

"_Tengo algo para ti"_

Shinobu reconoció el video. Por supuesto que era un ser asqueroso. Tenía curiosidad de verlo eso es cierto, pero no a costa de invadir la privacidad de una mujer desconocida.

Douma:

"_Ella me dio permiso de pasártelo_

_Incluso dijo que, si querías ver más, estaría encantada de mostrarte otros_

_Por supuesto no sabe quién eres y claro, tampoco vas a saber quién es ella" _

Shinobu:

"_No me lo creo"_

Douma sin dudarlo le envió una captura con la conversación. Claro, tachado estaba el nombre de la mujer y también la fotografía. Parece que Douma se juntaba con personas igual de pervertidas y extrañas que él. ¿Cómo diablos Kanae consiguió juntarse con alguien como él?

Douma:

"_Ya lo viste?"_

Shinobu:

"_No, y no pienso verlo_

_Has pensado en las infecciones de transmisión sexual?_

_Deberías checarte"_

Douma:

"_Soy puto, Shinobu. No un irresponsable_

_Me hago chequeos cada mes, uso protección_

_Aunque no te lo parezca, no me meto con cualquiera_

_Principalmente, antes de acostarme con alguien, pido exámenes de ITS_

_Buenas noches"_

Shinobu:

"Buenas noches"

Él se había molestado. Y sentía muchas ganas de disculparse, sabía que lo había ofendido con su pregunta. No se arrepentía. Ella tenía razón, tenía que preocuparse por la salud de su hermana.

Douma:

"Tu habitación está más ordenada de lo que pensé"

Shinobu:

"¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Sal de ahí

AHORA MISMO"

Douma:

"Quería ver tu ropa interior

Me parecen muy tiernas tus braguitas de algodón

Las de corazoncitos son mis preferidas"

Le envió una foto de sus calzones. También estaban entre sus favoritas.

Douma:

"Pensé encontrar algo de lencería

Pero no hay…

Buscaba unas usadas

No las encontré

Me llevaré estas"

Otra fotografía. Sus calzones de mariposas.

Shinobu:

"SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN Y ESPERO VER MI ROPA INTACTA

ENTENDIDO?"

Douma:

"TUS MAYÚSCULAS NO ME ASUSTAN"

Shinobu prefirió bloquearlo. Mañana mismo tendría una conversación con su hermana. Le parecía ridículo que ella metiera a ese imbécil en la casa y que él hiciera y deshiciera como le daba la gana. Su ropa interior. Había estado metiendo mano en su ropa interior.

Releyó el chat una vez más. Debió bloquearlo desde el principio. El vídeo estaba ahí… y la curiosidad volvió a picarla. Buscó sus audífonos en la mesita de noche. Miró a Tomioka, dormía profundamente. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose como una adolescente viendo en secreto su primer video porno, le dio clic para verlo. Lo primero que apareció fue la mujer abierta de piernas, con Douma entre estas, el golpeteo rítmico de sus cuerpos. Tragó saliva, quería estar en el lugar de ella. Esa mujer, gemía descaradamente. Ella ahora estaba de cuatro. Shinobu observó su perfecto trasero en forma de corazón, se preguntó si el de ella luciría así de bien. Nunca había tomado fotografías ni videos ni absolutamente nada que pudiera usarse en algún momento en contra suya.

Le dio dos nalgadas antes de penetrarla de una sola embestida. La mujer dio un grito que estaba justo entre el dolor y el placer. Shinobu se estremeció. Todo el video iba bien hasta que reconoció la voz de la mujer. ¡SANTÍSIMO JESUCRISTO NAZARENO! Esa mujer era la madre de Inosuke.

Devolvió el vídeo unos segundos. Tenía que estar equivocada. No podía ser esa señora. ¡JAMÁS! La mamá de Inosuke no parecía el tipo de mujer que se juntaría con hombres como Douma y mucho menos accedería a compartir vídeos sexuales con una desconocida. Puso atención, y sí, definitivamente era ella quién le pedía a Douma que le diera por el culo. El vídeo terminaba ahí.

¿AHORA COMO SE SUPONE QUE VERÍA LA CARA DE ESA MUJER O LA DE INOSUKE SIN PENSAR EN EL JODIDO VIDEO?


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notas: Hola! Me disculpo por no publicar el capítulo antes xD Como mencioné anteriormente, estaba embarazada y mi bebé nació hace poco, así que... me tomó un tiempo acostumbrarme a la nueva rutina, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Y espero actualizar más rápido el próximo. Agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios xD Todas unidas por el ship tóxico (si supieran las peleas tontas que tengo con un amigo por mi ship favorito de Kimetsu... Que no tiene nada de malo que ella lo odie y que él se la comiera...).**

Capítulo 4

Shinobu entró a su casa, tratando de controlarse un poco. Sabía que sentido, no tenía el odio que empezaba a dirigir hacia su hermana, que era la misma frustración y en parte, la culpa que le carcomía por dentro; al desear de una forma tan desesperada a Douma. Tampoco, entendía porque era tan cruel cada vez que entablaba una conversación con Kanae.

Giyuu estaba en lo cierto, se pasaba de la raya con el tema y dejaba al descubierto un resentimiento que parecía ridículo, cuando ni la misma afectada lo sentía. Es decir, Kanae lo perdonó y siguió su vida con él, a ella personalmente, no le inmiscuía más el tema, no después de haber dejado claro un par de veces que estaba cometiendo una idiotez. Sin embargo, Shinobu no dejaba de recordarle su estupidez una y otra vez con tanta saña que parecía que odiaba a su pobre hermana.

Pensó en disculparse, hasta que se encontró con un Douma semidesnudo cocinando tostadas francesas junto a una taza de café. Para empezar, ¿qué diablos hacía despierto a las malditas cuatro de la mañana? Ella no logró conciliar el sueño, y estuvo molestando a Tomioka todo lo que pudo, hasta que él, histérico, llamó un Uber y la envió directo a su casa, con la excusa de que era justo y necesario que fuese a salvaguardar su intimidad a como diese lugar.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —su tono fue un poco más fuerte y grosero de lo que pretendía. Su hermana apareció con el rostro pálido y una clara expresión de pánico.

—Shinobu, ¿qué haces aquí? —Kanae estaba a medio vestir, ese día tenía una sesión de fotos.

—¡Aquí vivo¡—cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. —La pregunta es: ¿qué hace él aquí? —lo señaló.

—Pensé que te quedarías con tu novio. —dijo muy nerviosa. Esta última parte llamó la atención de Douma, quien la veía confundido y ciertamente curioso.

—Giyuu no es mi novio. —aclaró sintiendo que debería dejarle claro a Douma que no había nadie, aunque, de verdad no importaba si ella tenía o no un novio, teniendo en cuenta que Douma si tenía pareja y era su hermana.

Kanae puso los ojos en blanco. —Es ridículo que sigas negándolo.

—Tomioka no es importante ahora, por favor. —respiro profundamente para luego soltar el aire despacio tratando de calmarse. —Sabes que, no me interesa. Me voy a dormir.

Fue a su habitación seguida por Kanae. ¿Qué diablos quería? Acaso su hermana no era feliz sin una reprimenda de su parte. Acaso quería oír la retahíla de siempre, quejándose de lo idiota que era al perdonar y seguir con ese infiel de mierda. —¿Qué quieres, Kanae?

—Solo no te enojes, ¿sí? —sonaba asustada.

Shinobu sintió mucha culpa. —No me voy a enojar. Siento mucho ser tan mala, estoy demasiado estresada y me he estado desquitando contigo. ¿Me perdonas?

—Sé que estás muy ocupada con todo. No tienes que darme explicaciones, está bien. —Kanae era tan amable, que de verdad la sacaba de quicio. Siempre veía la vida de una forma tan sencilla que le provocaban ganas de darle un par de cachetadas a ver si reaccionaba. —Te perdono.

Se dieron un abrazo que la hizo olvidar todos los problemas y le recordó la razón por la que daría la vida por su hermana. Al fin y al cabo, solo se tenían la una a la otra, bueno y más tarde se unió Kanao a la ecuación. Lo que quería decir era que el apoyo de su hermana lo tendría siempre sin importa cuanta mierda pasara en su vida.

Douma apareció en la puerta, arruinando el momento intimo entre hermanas. —Cariño, el desayuno está listo.

—Ya casi voy, amor. —le respondió echándole una mirada que él pareció entender muy bien porque desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que llegó.

—¿Me vas a explicar algo? —preguntó Shinobu sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde hacía tan solo unos segundos estuvo su dolor de cabeza.

—No, no quiero hacerlo. —le dijo. Tomó una bocanada de aire. —Es mi relación y no quiero que te metas en ella. —en este punto, Kanae tenía toda la razón.

—¿Al menos él sabe que tienen una relación? —respondió, con ganas de enseñarle la conversación de la noche anterior, del vídeo que le envió y de decirle que buscara entre sus cosas, para que encontrara sus bragas secuestradas. Quería hacerlo, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Puedes irte a casa de Tomioka por todo el fin de semana? —luego de escuchar las palabras de su hermana. Shinobu se dio la vuelta para encararla. ¿Qué carajos? Si quería desviar la atención del tema anterior lo había logrado.

—¿Me estás echando de mi propia casa? —ahora sí tenía ganas de pelear.

—No, no. ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué todo lo tomas a mal? —le dijo luciendo tan frágil. Esa característica de su hermana era la que más atraía a los hombres. Aunque, definitivamente era engañosa. Kanae era una mujer fuerte y decidida, por eso mismo, era que Shinobu no comprendía su comportamiento con Douma. Ella era todo lo opuesto que siempre fue cuando se trataba de él.

—¿Entonces? —sentada sobre su cama, con una expresión de no muy buenos amigos, y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Shinobu esperaba una respuesta.

—Douma se quedará el fin de semana aquí. No sabía que volverías entonces no vi ningún problema. Sé que lo odias, pero por favor, no le digas nada. Akaza no quiere verlo. Amenazó con matarlo, te lo juro. Douma me enseñó los audios.

—Mientras no me moleste, me da igual. —dijo. Douma definitivamente le hizo algo al auto de Akaza, y el muy cobarde corrió a refugiarse en las faldas de Kanae. No podía creerlo.

—Mira, yo tengo que irme. Él se quedará aquí, por favor, por lo que más quieras, mantente alejada de él, ¿sí? —le pidió, y pudo notar algo de inseguridad y celos detrás de su petición.

—Eso deberías decírselo a él. A mí me da igual su existencia. —respondió, pero en el fondo, sintió deseos de correr a casa de Tomioka, porque no se creía capaz de soportar la tentación de estar encerrada en las mismas cuatro paredes que él sin sucumbir ante sus jodidos encantos.

—No pelees. —fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Shinobu no era ninguna idiota y se daba cuenta que Douma le tendió una trampa. Estaba segura que la noche anterior, él hizo todo para que regresara a casa y tener una posibilidad de quedarse a solas con ella y tratar de seducirla nuevamente. Tenía que irse. En definitiva, no era seguro permanecer en su hogar, pero no se engañaba a sí misma, ella quería hacerlo. Se pensaba quedar en casa para ver de lo que Douma era capaz, incluso, muy en el fondo, quería seguir ese jueguito de seducción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida. Abrió los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces, sintiéndose cómoda entre los brazos que la sostenían, el pecho de su compañero subía y bajaba acompasadamente, tranquilo, estaba dormido. Se acomodó mejor, volvió a cerrar los ojos y disfrutó del calor del cuerpo de Tomioka…. ¡Un momento! ¡Ella no estaba en casa de Tomioka! Se sobresaltó.

—¿QUÉ PUTAS HACES AQUÍ? —gritó al encontrarse con Douma. Sin dudarlo, lo agarró a patadas hasta que lo tiró de la cama.

—¡Maldita sea, Mariposa! ¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCA?

—¡MALDITO ENFERMO! ¡SAL DE MI CUARTO!

—¿Por qué te pones así? ¡Te pedí permiso para dormir contigo y me dijiste que sí!

—¿Qué?

—Incluso te grabé. —dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Seguía en el suelo, medio sentado medio acostado. Shinobu cayó en cuenta. ¡Por supuesto! Kanao era una jodida boca floja. Tuvo que decírselo. —¿Quieres verlo?

—¡No, no quiero! ¡Y borra ese maldito vídeo! —se suponía que era un secreto y su hermana le contó a la peor persona del mundo, ahora, él tenía una ventaja sobre ella. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía que tanto sabía Douma. —No puedo creer que te lo dijera.

—¿De verdad? Lo que yo no puedo creer es que fuera verdad. —empezó a reírse. —¿En serio, en serio cuando duermes le dices sí a todo?

—¡Cierra la boca!

—También me dijo que decías la verdad sobre todo lo que te preguntara.

—¡Hazme el favor y vete ahora mismo! —Kanae era una maldita traidora. Jamás la perdonaría por abrir su boca más de la cuenta.

—¿No sientes curiosidad de saber qué te pregunte?

—No. —sonó tajante, pero por la mirada pícara y su sonrisa burlesca, esto no terminaría así de fácil.

—Siempre supe que te parecía guapo. —le dijo poniéndose de pie. Ella no pudo contestar. ¿Qué tanto le preguntó? ¿Cuántas verdades le soltó? Se estaba poniendo colorada, la sabía. Esperó un comentario referente a su sonrojo, pero este no llegó en cambio, solo dijo: —Te espero en la cocina. Hoy te preparo el desayuno.

—No tengo hambre, gracias. —pero como si se tratase de una novela, su estómago rugió dejándolo como una vil mentirosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hora después, mientras ojeaba el inicio de Facebook y comía una tostada francesa, esperaba que Tomioka diera señales de vida para poder irse, no sin antes hacerlo fingir que era él quien la necesitaba desesperadamente y no al revés. Douma preparó el desayuno haciendo un comentario de vez en cuando, este día parecía comportase con bastante respeto a su relación. ¿Acaso se aburrió de molestarla? Tal vez se dio cuenta que ella jamás cedería a la tentación.

—¿Qué haces? —lo escuchó hablar. Ella no lo miró.

—Veo memes.

—No sabía que te quedabas varios días con Giyuu. —comentó, esto le llamó la atención y no pudo evitar verlo. Grandísimo error. Estaba de pie frente a ella. Mirándola fijamente. Usando únicamente la toalla rodeándole la cadera. —No voy a mentir, estoy muy celoso de ese imbécil.

—¿Bromeas, verdad?

—Para nada. Hacen bonita pareja, en realidad. —le dio un mordisco a su tostada. Shinobu miró momentáneamente el plato en el que segundos antes estuvo su comida.

—No somos pareja.

—Pues bien, tiene algo. —le dijo. —Algo que de verdad envidio.

—Douma…

—Él solo necesita llamar para tenerte, en cambio yo, solo puedo quedarme con las ganas de probarte.


End file.
